The Big News
by Viva la Rasta
Summary: Lee's got some big news, so what does he do? Why, laps, of course! [LeeSaku] » oneshot


**Disclaimer:** Gee, imagine that. Three Naruto fics and I still own nothing. How cruel the world is...

**Start Time: **3:16 a.m

**Finish Time:** 3:55 a.m

* * *

T H E ** B I G** _N E W S_

He ran around the all too familiar oak tree- one of the very few in Konoha. In fact, one of the only three in the entire village. He would know; He counted them. One hundred times. Everyday.

_When he had found out the news, he was so estactic! Out of pure happiness, he began sprinting around the village hidden in the leaves, and didn't stop until he had done his hundredth lap. _

He passed by the outskirts of the training grounds, where he watched as his fellow shinobi paused to look at him, knowing smiles on their faces. Apparently, word had spread to them as well. Some of them waved as he sprinted by, and others had gone as far as winking. Ignoring the leers and cheers and congratulations sent his way, the Green Beast of Konoha was determined to finish his run.

_Panting, yet none the less grinning from ear to ear, he went to visit his second favorite person in the whole world. Once his sensei was informed of the good- no/wonderful/ news, waves started crashing, a sunset appeared, and the two embraced while tears of joy streamed down their faces. Ahhh, the springtime of youth sure was a lovely thing._

He hadn't expected to come across Ichiraku's so quickly, but alas, he underestimated his own speed and stamina. Pausing, upon seeing a familiar head of blonde hair, the Leaf Village's self-proclaimed 'Handsome Devil' shot a rather uncharacteristic grin in Naruto's direction, before speeding off towards his destination. He gone before he heard the blonde's mumble of curses.

_After the nostalgic visit with Gai-sensei, he would eventually stumble across his two teammates who were both happy in a relationship. When he animatedly told them of the 'big news', he watched as Tenten's face lit up in excitement as she congratulated him, and Neji stood there, looking like his eyes were about to fall out. Satisfied, he took his dearest rival's reaction as envy, and couldn't help the gloating look on his face as he sped off, leaving a proud brown-haired kunoichi, and a mortified Hyuuga. _

At last, he had reached his finish line, his starting point, his _destination_. Although he was panting and sweaty, he still managed to grin with that extra sparkle in his pearly white teeth. Shooting a 'thumbs up' in the direction of the only bystander present, he approached the person, only stopping to brace his hands on his knees.

"One-" Pant. "hundred laps." However, if he was extremelly exhausted, he did a good job hiding it.

Said-bystander shook their head, causing bubblegum pink locks to swish about. "Lee-san, you didn't have to run all those laps. After all, I only agreed to-"

"No, Sakura-chan! It is necessary for me to prove my endurance to you, so that you may know I will someday make a strong, youthful husband!" Lee paused, punching his fist into the air, with the same look of determination in his eyes. "Like the lotus of the hidden leaf village blooms only once every spring _this _may be my one and only chance to prove myself to you!"

Sakura looked about ready to fall over. If she would have known that _this_ was going to be his reaction, she probably just should of said 'no' in the first place. "Lee-san, I-"

"I will treat you like the delicate cherry blossom you are! I swear to protect you during the time we will be together! I will-"

Sakura could only take so much, so gently, she placed a pale finger on the ranting boy's lips, effectively shutting him up. Once she made good, solid eye contact, she removed the finger and nodded softly. "Lee-san, may I please speak now?" She asked, and when he nodded, she continued in a low, yet somewhat aggitated voice. "I agreed to one date, Lee-san. _One _date. There's no reason to make such a big deal."

Looking a little down, Lee's shoulders sagged a bit. "But Sakura-chan, it _is_ a big deal!" To emphasize his point, he regained his youthful posture, before looking square into the medic nin's green eyes. "You...You're the first one to ever agree to go on a date with me." Surprisingly, his words did not end in a yell.

To say that she was shocked would have been a lie, but none the less, Sakura felt her heart twitch at his confession. With a smile, she laced her fingers with his, and initiated the walk to their 'date'.

Lee, obviously too pleased, couldn't hide the big goofy grin on his face as he escorted the well-known kunoichi around the town. Although by now it was beating rapidly, he felt his heart all together stop when the pink-haired girl rested her head on his shoulder, as they continued on to the ramen stand.

---------

Upon arriving, however, both were met with the lively sight of Gai-sensei. With a thumbs up, wink, and a flash of shiny teeth, he patted two available seats next to him. "When my precious Lee told me about his big _date_," The older man emphasized the word a bit, letting it roll off his tongue. "I knew right away you two blossoming lovebirds needed a chaperon!" As he spoke, he gave the two chuunin another shine-enhanced grin.

Sakura's look was enough to rival Neji's post-'big news' expression.

Lee couldn't have been anymore excited.

* * *

**// b l a b b e r:// **This was my first attempt at a LeeSaku story. I'm probably going to end up experimenting with this couple more, so if you liked this, let me know!

**// special thanks://** To Tri, to whom this oneshot is dedicated to. Without her, I would have never found the _obvious_ love in this pairing- amoung many other things. _If_ she decides to stop being a lazy bum, she's in the process of writing this beautiful KibaHina oneshot. Arigatou, Tri.

Hope you enjoyed another one of my pointless oneshots!

- Geraldine


End file.
